


Voyeur

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5, CSI: Miami, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a telepath for a lover makes even recreational sex mind blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Date: 13 February 2010  
> Word Count: 2261  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**merfilly**](http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: 6 hits on 4, but 4 likes 3. How does 4 handle it?  
> Summary: Having a telepath for a lover makes even recreational sex mind blowing.  
> Spoilers: Can you say AU? I thought you could…  
> Warning: Established lesbian couple. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: Miami," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, Touchstone Television, The American Travelers, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Miami," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: The Next Generation," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Dear god and goddess, this was a trip! I really wasn't sure what I was going to do with this prompt. And then [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) got her dirty, greasy, smutty fingerprints into my idea, expanding it, and that was the end of that! What a fun ride this proved to be, because I really didn't think I could make it work… I hope I have.
> 
> Author's Notes 2: All text in _~italics~_ is telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

The generous double shot of vodka appeared on the counter in front of me, startling me from my thoughts. Quirking a curious brow at the bartender made him smile and jerk his thumb toward the far end of the bar.

"Compliments of the good-looking brunette down there," he replied. "And a standing order for another one when you finish this one off."

Curiosity compels my fingers to wrap around the icy glass and bring it to my lips. A quick sip confirms that this is the good stuff, the expensive bottle that I don't dip into very often. A broad grin tugs at the corners of my mouth, knowing it must be my lover spoiling me again, but as I turn to salute her with the glass, I don't meet her soulful black eyes. No, instead I find myself temporarily lost in the liquid chocolate depths of a woman I've only seen around the station once or twice in passing. The coquettish smirk gracing her lips is reflected in those gorgeous eyes.

"Stop it," I hiss at myself, quickly downing the vodka in a move long practiced into body memory. Normally, I'm not quite so distracted, and the alcohol's burn is far more noticeable as it tries to enter my lungs. A couple of deep breaths ward off the worst of the coughing and I gratefully grab for the glass of water set in front of me and down it in slow, easy sips. Scrubbing at my face, I reach for the second double shot of vodka and turn to thank my mysterious benefactor, only to find she's now gone.

"I hope you don't find me too forward in buying you the drinks."

The voice is velvety smooth; just the barest hint of an accent tinges her words. Without hesitation, I turn to meet her gaze, and fall into those eyes all over again. Up close, she's even more beautiful than I'd expected, and I can feel an odd clenching of my stomach muscles at the realization.

"Not at all." The words manage to tumble out of my mouth without too much trouble. "But you shouldn't have done it. This was really far too expensive for a random gift."

That smirk grows broader, a glint of something almost dangerous flitting across her eyes, and she signals the bartender for another round. "I don't mind the cost. Money is of little consequence for me." She pauses, a slight flush tinting her dusky caramel skin. "Where are my manners? My name is Natalia, Natalia Boa Vista."

"Susan Ivanova," comes my automatic reply, hand stretching out to take hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Boa Vista."

"Please, call me Natalia." The words are practically purred at me as she returns the handshake. There's a jolt of something in our touch. "You looked lonely over here, and a beautiful woman should never be lonely."

Something about that phrase triggers the memory of the first day that I met Lwaxana. "Thank you, but I must tell you--"

She presses a gentle finger to my lips, stopping me from explaining why this is so wrong, and leans in closer with a playful pout on her own lips. "Please don't tell me you're taken. Or if you are, please tell me he's not the jealous type."

How in the hell am I supposed to answer that? Of course, Lwaxana's never quite said that we're exclusive. She as much as admitted that the Phase is still vaguely in control of her and she's far more insatiable than I could ever hope to satisfy without keeling over dead. I've just never taken her up on my end of that openness.

As if conjured by magic, the faintest of telepathic brushes against my shields, and I instantly reopen a familiar and secretive crack to allow her in at the well-known sensation.

 _~Are you enjoying yourself tonight, darling?~_ There's an amused tone to her mental voice, indulgent and sensual.

_~You could say that.~_

The echo of her delighted laughter in my head is a balm to my emotions. _~Don't let me stop you. Of course, if you're intent on having a little fun, you could always let me eavesdrop and give an old woman a thrill.~_

_~Old woman? Hardly, my dear.~_

Natalia's quizzical look brings me back to the present. "Would you like to dance, Natalia?" I ask, voice almost a purr. Her answering grin is all I need, and I slam back the third double vodka before dragging her out onto the dance floor. With a practiced ease, as if I've done this a million times before, I lead her into a dark corner, out of sight to almost everyone else. Natalia rubs up against my body like a frisky kitty, arms draped around my shoulders, and moves her hips sinuously against mine.

My god, but I am in the worst kind of trouble. Or rather, I would be if it weren't for the tendrils of simmering arousal curling around my mind from my hedonistic lover. Her arousal, combined with Natalia's natural sensuality, fan the flames of my own desire. Natalia tries to ease me out of the corner, but I won't let her. If she wants to put on a show… I can feel the slow, almost predatory grin spreading across my face.

 _~You're going to spoil me, aren't you, darling?~_ There's already a breathiness to her tone, and I can almost picture Lwaxana sprawled across the sumptuous bedding, naked body basking in the silk sheets. I know exactly what those sheets feel like against bare skin.

"So is there somewhere more private we can take this if you won't get out of the shadows?" Natalia's husky voice brings my thoughts back to the lovely woman in my arms.

"Now that you mention it," I drawl slowly, pulling her just a bit closer by the hips for a moment, and run the tip of my tongue across my lips. "I do have a place in mind."

The combination of Natalia's seductive grin and Lwaxana's heady chuckle in my head nearly do me in, and I grab her hand before heading out of the bar. At the first dark alcove we pass, Natalia ducks in to press me back against the wall as she nibbles a kiss across my lips. When she shifts to get a better position, I strike, flipping our positions so she's the one trapped between me and the wall. If this little vixen wants to play, we can play. And Lwaxana's obvious voyeuristic interest is definitely goading me on in this rendezvous.

When I finally pull back give us both some much needed oxygen, she whimpers softly. That sound very nearly kills all of my resolve to keep this private, and I roughly pull her along behind me, on the lookout for anyone that may take note of just who I am and what I'm doing. I let her get a bit snuggly in the lift, but nothing more than that. It isn't until we start down the corridor toward Lwaxana's ambassadorial quarters that Natalia realizes exactly where we are.

"Wait!" she says suddenly, stopping outside of Lwaxana's quarters. "Why are we in the ambassadorial suites?" She turns in a slow circle, something lurking in her eyes that I can't quite place at the moment, and I feel my stomach start to bottom out. "Did they move the officers?"

"Not quite," I reply slowly, feeling my stomach start to bottom out. If this falls apart now, I'm dead. "These are my lover's quarters."

"And then why are we out here? If you're planning to bed me in the sumptuous quarters of an ambassador, we shouldn't be wasting any time."

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves again, I key in my code and lead Natalia into Lwaxana's quarters. The scent of beeswax and roses hits me first. Dear god, she's really pulling out all the stops, isn't she? Wait a minute, how did Lwaxana know? This scent is far too pervasive to have just started once she found out how I was being distracted…

_~Don't be angry with me, darling. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself.~_

Natalia is studying me with a calculated lust in her eyes, and I feel like a prized heifer being led to slaughter. Eyes narrowing slightly at being turned on -- I mean, led on -- like this, I grab her hand again and tug her toward the bedroom. The coquettish giggle vaguely amuses me, but I have plans for Natalia to make other noises before I'm done with her.

Once in the bedroom, I leave Natalia to stand there at the foot of the bed while I automatically strip off my clothes before going over to greet Lwaxana with a teasing kiss.

_~You're in so much trouble when this is all over, dear.~_

_~I'll gladly accept the punishment after we've had a little fun, darling.~_

"We'll discuss that later," I growl at her before turning back to face Natalia. The arousal is still there in her eyes, but it's now tempered with a healthy dose of both curiosity and shyness. Whatever my lover has promised her as a reward, the sex will definitely be part of it. Stalking over to her, I wrap Natalia in a tight embrace and nibble along her jaw line. "Strip," is my only command as I shift to stand behind her, lips now moving to trace the long column of her throat.

Apparently, Natalia's a bit of an exhibitionist -- really, I should have guessed that by now -- and begins a slow strip tease to a song only she can hear. Not that it matters. Her lush ass is soon rubbing back against my thighs, and my hands have a mind of their own as they gravitate toward her full breasts. A quick glance confirms that Lwaxana's eyes are practically closed as she lets our combined arousal wash over her. Natalia's head is thrown back against my shoulder, a whimper escaping her lips as my teeth clamp down over the tendon in her neck briefly.

"Oh god, Susan!"

That breathy, needy tone stokes the fire that's been blazing in my gut for a while now. I let a hand trail down to slip between her legs, and bite down harder on that tendon at the wet heat I find. In less time that I want, Natalia's writhing against me, muscles clenching around my fingers as she crests her first orgasm. My eyes bore into Lwaxana's as I lift my hand and lick my fingers clean. Once again, I leave Natalia standing there as I move toward the bed to kiss my lover one more time, letting her taste our treat on my lips.

_~I knew this would be good for you, darling.~_

Before I know what's happened, I'm flat on my back on the bed, Natalia straddling my hips, grinding her wet pubes against my stomach. She leans over me, branding me with a kiss of her own, moaning at the taste of her own arousal. Her hands feel like they're everywhere on my body at once. A trail of fiery bliss points the way from my lips to the throbbing wetness between my legs. Her tongue teases through my pubes before tracing down one lip to dip inside before moving back up the other lip, neatly bypassing my clit, despite my best efforts to the contrary. She repeats the teasing circuit twice more before slipping two fingers into me.

My eyes are clamped tightly shut at the sensations rolling over me, and I know I'm not even near my climax yet. I want to stare into Lwaxana's eyes, let her see and feel my adoration for her as this borrowed lover pleasures me, but I just can't do it.

 _~Don't hold back on my account, darling.~_ The words caress across my mind and soul. _~You are so beautiful when you let yourself go. Trust me, trust this gift I've given you..~_

Natalia's lips wrap around my clit, sucking gently to the rhythm of her fingers moving deeply within me. Belatedly, as I feel my orgasm begin to swell, I realize her fingers are moving in time with my pounding heartbeat.

_~ Let it all go, Susan. I'm right here. You're not going to fall.~_

The sensation of Lwaxana's feelings surrounding me so completely, combined with Natalia's talented tongue and fingers, sends me over the edge with a wail I've never made before. I'm vaguely aware of my body thrashing about on the bed between them, but really I am focused on the overwhelming lust coursing through my veins in relentless waves.

When I'm finally released from the heady grips of that little death, I blink once, twice, three times before I realize what it is I'm staring at. Lwaxana is kissing Natalia, looking as if she's going to devour the woman whole. I moan softly at the pang of desire still throbbing in my clit, but can't move to join them, even if my life depended on it.

With a wry chuckle, Lwaxana pulls away from the kiss, eliciting that same soft whimper from Natalia that I got from her. By some unspoken agreement, they work to pull me up between them before Natalia pulls the covers up over our bodies.

"Rest now, my darlings," Lwaxana murmurs, patting Natalia's cheek. "We've all sorts of time to continue this after a good nap."

"Thank you, dear," I murmur, already half-asleep.

_~I would do anything to make you this happy, darling.~_


End file.
